


Unfading

by fyeahshklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Keith sandwich, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romance, Sex, Slight Dom!Shiro, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahshklance/pseuds/fyeahshklance
Summary: As an anniversary gift, Lance suggests they get tattoos. It's a far more emotional and sensual moment than the three of them prepared for.





	

His mom would kill him if she knew about it; he hadn’t even told her who he was dating. She knew he was dating _someone_ because she wasn’t a woman who gave in easily. She also, most likely, would not care about the gender of the someone he was dating, because she had known from his high school years that he was anything but a complete straight noodle. So, really, that’s not where the problem was, but rather that _someone_ actually meant _two_ someones.

She was generally very supportive, but very few parents dealt with their children coming home announcing their love for two people that they fully intended to spend the rest of their lives with, so he had just not brought that up yet.

He would. Eventually. Maybe write a letter… He didn’t think she’d react that badly.

What she _would_ react badly to, however, was _this_.

Lance McClain cast a glance through the studio of the tattoo parlour only a few blocks from the apartment he currently shared with the loves of his life (yes, he was going to be that cheesy about it). It was after closing hours, and Shiro had just turned the sign around and locked the door. Keith was seated by his side, tapping at his phone, seemingly having a discussion with the people he’d been stuck with for a group project for one of his classes. Lance could only imagine how frustrating that was; Keith hated any unnecessary social interaction he hadn’t chosen on his own merit. Said dark haired teen groaned and turned his phone off.

“Trouble?” Lance enquired.

“There will be if we don’t get that lazy ass music major to show up to the damn meetings.” Keith had a vein that was throbbing on his forehead. Lance leaned in and kissed said forehead in an attempt to make the wrinkles there ease out to the smooth skin he was fonder of seeing.

“Don’t think about them _now_.” Keith’s eyebrows fell out to their usual shape at the peck to his forehead and _yessss_ there was that smile Lance loved so much. The Cuban grinned and poked Keith’s nose. “You ready for this?”

“Am _I_? You’re the one who haven’t taken one before.”

Lance shrugged nonchalantly. Contrary to popular belief (for some odd reason) he had a high tolerance for pain. He’d broken too many bones as a kid (and as a teen) being quite reckless, and it wasn’t like this tattoo was going to be on one of the most vulnerable places on his body. It was also small, a stylized V-shape, nothing huge or extravagant with a lot of shading. The symbol was the logo of The Garrison’s fastest aircraft: Voltron. The Garrison being an academy that trained the best pilots in the country.

Keith and Lance – having known each other since high school and started dating in their junior year after a lot of built up tension – had both wanted to attend, dreaming about travelling far from their boring home town and becoming unstoppable in the air, particularly they’d wished to be pilots of Voltron.

It… hadn’t happened.

They’d both tried for scholarships, having worked their asses off in high school since day one, but even more so their last years because they’d been doing it together. Lance had been rejected, Keith had not, but as it turned out Keith had a slight case of colour-blindness. One test from the nurse’s office and their shared dream washed down the drain in an instant. They’d been devastated, but Keith, thankfully, had been eligible for another scholarship at a school Lance’s parents could actually afford sending him to.

So that’s where they’d ended up. Then enter Shiro. Mr Too-Hot-For-His-Personality’s-Good (it was what Lance had called him until he got his name) came during their second semester of their first year of college. He was a Business and Economics major and tutor for his minor in English Studies, which is how he’d met Keith and Lance who both were doing quite poorly in their General Ed requirement classes.

They’d hit it off at once. There had been a lot of back and forth, especially so since Keith and Lance had already been together and thus becoming aware they were both crushing on their ‘hot-ass’ tutor (again, Lance did the nicknames, Keith was berating him) had been quite the shock.

Lance felt he could take full credit that they’d actually gotten somewhere though. Shiro and Keith – god he loved them, but _man_ could they think too much. They looked at every variable and made a decision based on logic, not how their hearts were feeling and it had been driving Lance insane until one party they’d all attended where he’d just had enough. He’d pulled them both inside an empty bedroom and basically spouted in a drunk frenzy how they: “had to get it together because he really wanted them both and he knew they wanted each other too, so it was time to stop beating around the bush!”

It had worked.

One hour later he was laying with his arms around Keith’s waist in the queen-sized bed in their own apartment, Shiro on Keith’s other side, holding Lance’s hands in his and squeezing them just because he could.

It had been one of the best nights in Lance’s life, honestly.

It was after they got together and had been dating for a month or two that it came to Lance and Keith’s attention Shiro had actually _attended_ The Garrison, but in an accident, had lost his arm (of course, they had been aware of the missing limb, Shiro’s robotic arm was kind of hard to miss). Even if the arm was as good as new, if not having some enhancements to boot, his body had become nerve damaged. Every time Shiro would put himself in the pilot seat, the muscles in his arms would shut down and he’d have problems breathing.

It was with a heavy heart Shiro had left The Garrison to attend university instead, never having reached the point where he could fly the aircraft of his dreams: Voltron.

Although Lance did find it tragic that the two people he loved the most in this world and himself had all gotten the same dream crushed in their faces, he had asked them – just a week ago – if they wanted to get tattoos together. Voltron’s logo in their respective colours (Lance blue, Keith red, Shiro black… it had become rather obvious there was a pattern going on after they started sharing a closet).

Keith had asked why they’d want the logo of an aircraft they could never pilot on their bodies, in which Lance’s answer had been: “Well, it was our dream right? To be pilots of Voltron… It meant something to us. In a way, it connected us before all three of us were even together. I feel like, by taking these, we’re symbolizing that connection between us and, you know…” At this point he had blushed and looked away sheepishly. “Our next dream will be something we want together too.”

There had been a long pause. Then Keith had kissed him and Shiro had hugged him from behind, nuzzling the back of his head, which he had taken as a definite yes.

Shiro had a friend who did tattoos – Rolo, who had apparently given him some lessons few years back, at least something as simple as theirs – and had let him borrow the parlour after hours, as long as he closed up good afterwards. A week after they’d even discussed it, it was happening, and Lance couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this excited about a gift. A gift they were getting each other to boot.

“So, you’re _sure_ you know what you’re doing?” Keith asked Shiro as their oldest boyfriend readied the equipment. “You know I trust you, but I didn’t know you were artistic before just a week ago.”

Shiro chuckled warmly, and Lance’s heart always did this fluttery thing when he did that. The bigger male pushed his white bangs out of his face, and made a sound in gratitude as Lance pinned his hair back with a bobby pin. “I’ve done it on myself, Keith. Don’t worry. My prosthetic arm is actually steadier than any human hand.”

“Since you’re doing it on yourself, where are you getting yours?” Lance asked eagerly.

Shiro pointed to the inside of his left wrist. “I was thinking here.”

The older man also had a black lion on his right shoulder blade (as Lance had seen due to very pleasant circumstances), a space ship from his favourite movie on his ankle, and before the accident Shiro had used to have a sleeve tattoo… That arm being gone, however, had meant the tattoo had been as well. Lance had seen pictures; it had looked really great, but Shiro had liked the metallic look of his arm and hadn’t gotten fake skin to cover it, which he could’ve decorated with a new tattoo if he’d wanted. Lance thought keeping the robotic look was cool too, if he had to be honest. It just… fit Shiro.

Keith had a snake around his ankle. Lance had asked him about it one night when they’d all been snuggled up in bed, Keith having been seated in Shiro’s lap so his legs had rested over Lance’s. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it before that since they’d been together since junior year of high school, but he hadn’t thought to ask him about it before he’d taken an interst in Shiro’s tattoos too.

“None of my foster parents ever let me have a pet snake and I really wanted one, so as an act of rebellion I got the tattoo when I turned sixteen. Had a guy in my class whose sister did them, as long as you paid enough she didn’t care for parents’ permission,” Keith had explained, stretching out his toes and then kicking Lance when the Cuban had tried to tickle him, cooing over how cute he was. Shiro had laughed.

They’d also offered to let Keith have a pet snake (even if Shiro wasn’t that fond of them), but the smallest had said he was more than happy with the three darn cats they’d managed to adopt in a year.

Their names were Black, Blue and Red. Yes, Lance was proud of the unoriginality of them.

Said brunet stroked his fingers over Shiro’s wrist and smiled. He liked the thought of it going there. Shiro met his gaze then and grinned. “Where do you want yours?”

The Cuban grabbed his shirt and hoisted it over his head, enjoying the fact that stripping definitely seemed to get his boyfriends’ attention. Lance then turned and pointed at the junction between his shoulder blades. “I want it here.”

“You sure? You won’t be able to see it,” Shiro’s thumb reached out to stroke over the area where Lance had pointed. The tanner male tried not to shiver, but it was hard when he could feel his boyfriend’s towering presence behind him.

“Just knowing it’s there is enough.”

“Cheesy,” Keith teased, which had Lance glowering at him until he got a peck to his lips and he couldn’t stop smiling, because damn; that look in Keith’s eyes always made him appear so darn pretty. And okay, Keith was _always_ pretty, the prettiest boy Lance ever knew, but just that glimmer in there was enhancing every beautiful feature the smaller teen possessed.

“And where do you want yours, _princess_?”

Keith hated when he called him that. He pinched him and Lance yelped, before he answered confidently, lifting his dark grey shirt. “On my hip.”

Lance audibly swallowed and Shiro hummed: “I like that.”

“Okay, Shiro you first.” Why the prospect of inking their skin together felt so exhilarating Lance didn’t know, and, again, his mother would clearly disapprove, all things considered. They had their one year anniversary a week ago, and anyone would tell him inking your skin dedicated to a lover (or in his case, lovers) was never a good idea, but Lance knew they wouldn’t have lasted a year all three of them if they weren’t in it for the long run.

They’d dealt with a lot since they got together as a three-people relationship. Sometimes dating two people was anything but easy, but overall they were happy. Far happier than Lance knew they’d ever been apart and this just _felt right_. So very right in every way. He couldn’t imagine his life without them now and that’s why he felt so sure about the tattoos. He wanted this symbol that connected them, he really did.

“All right then. Here goes.” Shiro put the tracing paper over his desired area and started.

Lance hadn’t exactly spent a lot of time watching people get inked, so seeing it up close was interesting to say the least. Especially so since it was his own lover doing it to himself. Shiro’s hand did work steadily, not a single misstep made, as expected, even if both Keith and Lance had been curious of their boyfriends’ abilities to actually do this. The overall process didn’t take longer than about thirty minutes.

When he was done Lance was giddily grinning, unable to keep himself from leaning in to kiss Shiro’s lips. Said man met his lips but as usual Shiro’s kisses were calm and steady, like the rock he was for both of them. Keith came up behind Lance’s shoulder and looked at it. Lance could tell, just from the way Keith breathed out when he saw the result, that the other teen had to appreciate the view of it just as much as him.

“It’s great,” Keith was smiling.

Fuck, Lance loved it when he smiled.

“So who’s next?” Shiro asked. He’d changed up the equipment, sterilizing and going through the routines he’d strictly gotten when he’d learned how to do this.

“You go.” Lance glanced back at Keith whose smile had turned encouraging, and soft and Lance remembered then how angry Keith bad been at the world for as long as he could remember. He wondered when that had changed? When Keith became less angry and instead _happy_. Just the thought that he and Shiro had been behind that was causing his stomach to flutter.

“M’kay, but I’m gonna need emotional support!” Lance declared.

“Huh?”

Keith had just emitted a noise in disbelief, before Lance had yanked him to him. While seated on the bench in the parlour, Lance dragged his smaller boyfriend into his lap, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist to lean his forehead on said teen’s shoulder, thus exposing his back better for Shiro.  He hummed pleased, and Keith snorted, but wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist in return, not complaining of being in the Cuban’s lap all of the sudden.

Lance heard Shiro laugh slightly, but it was deeper than usual which both him and Keith knew meant he was appreciating the view. “All right, stay still you two,” he murmured, voice loving and so filled with endearment.

The first feel of the needle had Lance stiffen slightly, but then it just felt like a light burn. As if many people were pinching him in one area with a very sharp nail. It was hard to explain and he suddenly understood why Keith had struggled trying to tell him previously what getting a tattoo would feel like. It wasn’t like anything he’d felt before, it didn’t exactly feel _pleasant_ , but he’d definitely take this over breaking his leg again.

Keith fingers were stroking through his hair, and just the warmth of him felt nice. Shiro’s hand was on his hip, keeping him steady as he worked. “How’s it feel?” Keith asked.

“Weird.” Lance grimaced slightly at one particular sore sting, and subconsciously took Keith’s hand to squeeze.

Keith squeezed back.

“You know why this is even more awesome?” Lance was grinning into Keith’s shoulder.

“Why?” He could _hear_ the humoured expression on Shiro’s face. He always got the same one when Lance was excited over something, even more so when _Keith_ was excited over something, because Keith never got excited _enough_.

“It’s like I proposed to you guys! Cuz, you know, I could’ve gotten rings, but you can lose ‘em you know, and you can take them off, but _this_ is pretty permanent.”

He felt Keith chuckle slightly against him, and Lance made a pleased noise when he felt Keith cup his cheeks and bring him into a deep, loving kiss. It was a bit tricky, because Shiro was still working and Lance didn’t want to accidently jostle said boyfriend so his tattoo would turn all messed up.

But oh Keith was a good kisser, damn. He’d taught him well. Before him Keith hadn’t touched anyone’s lips before and he’d taken full pleasure in teaching him how to move his tongue–oh, yup. Just like that. Damn he was making Lance _proud_. He almost whined when Keith pulled away to let him breathe, chest heaving slightly, lips feeling pleasurably tingly. Keith’s own were redder, and the smaller’s cheeks were coloured to watch, making Lance want to just… kiss them. A lot.

“It’s done.”

Lance couldn’t quite tell with his back turned but Shiro _did_ sound like that make out session between Keith and him had at least had _some_ reaction. The tanner teen grinned and turned to look at Shiro from behind his shoulder. “Okay, how awesome is it from a scale from 1 to infinite?”

Shiro’s eyes twinkled. “Infinitely awesome.”

“Knew it!” Lance cheered. “Keith’s turn!”

“All right.”

Lance watched intently as the other teen got up from his lap (he briefly missed how nice and warm he’d felt up until this point), and then even more so when Keith slid onto Shiro’s left leg that was bent enough to make an appropriate seat. Lance audibly swallowed for the second time as Keith lifted his shirt again, pulling down his loose jeans to reveal his hip. It also revealed Keith’s trim stomach, and Lance appreciated more than ever the younger man’s morning runs and martial arts classes.

Shiro’s eyes were getting progressively darker, which Lance knew what _meant_ and had him excited too. Shiro’s left arm wrapped over Keith’s waist to steady him further, but he still looked to Lance and murmured: “C’mere and help me steady him, will you?”

Oh he wouldn’t mind that at all. Lance grabbed a chair and bent his own knees, one leg wriggling in between Shiro’s and Keith’s bum so Keith now had two legs keeping him up while straddling them. Lance’s hands rested atop on each side of Keith’s waistline next, grinning when it had the smaller teen shivering in his hold. “Sorry, were my hands cold?”

“Mm, they’ve been worse.”

He and Keith exchanged grins, and then Keith stiffened slightly, much like Lance had, when the needle started working. This time Lance couldn’t keep his eyes away. It wasn’t that he liked Shiro’s tattoo any less, but it was just… Keith’s decision of the placement of it was far more of a turn on than Lance had ever expected. It looked so good already, even if Shiro was just working on the lining. He saw himself licking over it, Keith squirming under his tongue, fingers grabbing for Lance’s hair, tugging slightly while Shiro marked up his neck from under Keith again, his bigger body keeping Keith nice and steady and–

Oh wow. Lance had expected this night to be emotional and perhaps they’d get down to business when they got home, but for them to be _this_ affected _already_? Even Shiro had to be, judging from how dark his eyes had become, how quiet and… almost menacing he was. The more turned on, the less talkative Shiro was, and he released an aura of need that he otherwise kept so well in check.

But it was something on top of the obvious arousal hanging in the air around them. So many emotions were swirling inside of Lance, and he had a feeling they affected Shiro and Keith just as much. The thought of being connected like this, through something so intimately private and permanent, heck Lance could totally see why they were getting so roused by everything that was happening.

Blue eyes were glued to the fair skin on Keith’s hip that was slowly turning redder, not just from the red tattoo but the slight swelling as well. It would be sore for a bit, just like Lance’s and Shiro’s, it would need care and a thin layer of moisture every night for the following weeks, but it didn’t stop Lance’s imagination from wandering back to kissing it.

Keith released a long breath when Shiro pulled the needle away. It was finished, the beautiful red colour practically screaming attention at the smaller male’s hip. Lance was blessing every god he knew, because damn, they’d done it. They’d officially gotten the tattoos; there was no going back now.

“How’s it look?” Keith voice was so _soft_ and Lance felt blessed beyond comprehension once more.

“Beautiful.” Shiro paused and Lance watched as they looked at each other while Shiro covered the newly tattooed area to protect it, like he'd done with himself and Lance. “Just like you.”

He made a _noise_. Or he guessed he’d made it based on the looks he was given from his ridiculously attractive lovers afterwards. He’d been too focused on gazing at them with all the love he had to notice himself. It must’ve sounded rather needy, however, because they got that look they always had when they realized what kind of affect they had on him. Confident, cheeky and inviting.

“How did I land you guys, like seriously? I must’ve done something pretty darn awesome in my previous lifetime or some other lifetime. Maybe I was a defender of the universe and destiny is making up for my hard work.”

It made Keith laugh – it was a slight and small laugh, but it was a laugh nonetheless and Lance felt _proud_.

Fuck observing any more. He wanted to kiss them. Badly.

So he did.

He cupped Shiro’s cheeks first, bringing the older man closer so he could start planting his mouth over his. Lips moved against each other, and Lance was suddenly aware that Keith was in-between them when the smaller male wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him more forward and thus making his lips clash further against Shiro’s.

Oh.

Keith’s lips were on his neck now, kissing, sucking… marking.

He couldn’t keep up with Shiro’s kiss anymore, having to break away for air, but as soon a he’d caught his breath he took the opportunity to serve Keith the same treatment Shiro had gotten.

At some point in-between, the hot kisses, he felt Keith squirm against him, and as Lance explored further down his younger lover’s body, pushing his hands under his shirt, his own fingers brushed Shiro’s, giving Lance a pretty good idea as to why Keith was being so deliciously needy. He was being fondled by both of them at the same time; no wonder it had been so easy to take control of the kiss.

Keith was clearly overwhelmed and Lance was loving it.

They breathed out as Lance removed his lips from Keith’s. His hand being on Keith’s chest, he easily noticed how fast his heartbeat was. His cheeks had grown even more beautifully flushed, but despite the clear arousal in the air, there was also calm. Keith turned to Shiro then and said softly: “Isn’t there a couch in the longue area?”

“There is.” Shiro looked at Lance. “Do you wanna draw the blinds in the windows?”

Oh boy he did.

Even if it was a little painful to let the warmth of them go, Lance pulled his hands away and slid off. He may or may not have bounced a little as he drew the blinds of the shop down, lowering the downlights as well.

Keith was laughing slightly as they followed him to the longue area. “Look who’s excited for sex.”

“Aren’t I always?” Lance countered, grin stretched wide.

The younger man didn’t bother to respond to that, but instead he threw his arms around Lance’s neck and kissed him. Hard. Keith’s hands were moving to his jacket, fully intending to pull it down. Lance faintly recognized it landed by his feet, before Keith was guiding him towards the sofa in the lounge.

It had to be rather new, Lance thought briefly, judging by the smell of it. It was thankfully black and soft, not made of leather so their bodies would stick to it. Keith had pushed him so he was sitting atop Lance’s lap now, grinning down at him in a way that made Lance’s stomach downright churn in glee. He loved it when Keith got frisky; it had taken some time for the smaller male to get there. He’d been so unsure of affection and the concept of intimacy when they’d first started dating, but after all this time together he’d come out of his shell.

And what a result it had given them.

They heard footsteps and Shiro was suddenly _there_ , from behind Keith Lance could see him looming over them and it was giving his toes reason to curl again even further. Keith glanced behind his shoulder to look at Shiro then, eyes half-lidded as he spoke: “Did you bring lube?”

“In my jacket.” Lance realized he and Shiro had said the same thing simultaneously.

Keith snorted. “Good to know you guys always come prepared.”

Lance’s grin was back as he put his hands on Keith’s thighs, squeezing. “Are you complaining?”

“No...”

They both heard Shiro laugh at their antics, and as Lance looked to their oldest lover again, his mouth went dry. Shiro was undressing, shirt coming off, then pants, and at some point he must have gotten the lube from his jacket (wherever that went) because he was approaching them in only boxers, looking _ready_. Those boxers that left very little to the imagination by the way; it may have something to do with Keith and Lance always tending to buy him underwear that was just a smidge too tight. For… various purposes.

Keith gasped when Shiro was behind him, having planted his mouth to the nape of the other’s neck. Shiro’s hands were also squeezing at Keith’s chest. Lance swallowed, blue eyes gazing as big fingers brushed at Keith’s nipples, teasing them, making Keith squeeze his legs further around Lance’s legs.

“Ah–hah… S-Shiro…”

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice had grown darker in tone and Lance shivered in anticipation.

“Yes?” he breathed.

“Take Keith’s pants off.”

“Gladly.”

Keith normally would’ve responded by lifting himself to give Lance access, but Shiro had grabbed hold of the younger’s thighs from underneath and thus lifted him _for_ him. Lance’s mouth that had been dry as sandpaper was now filling up with saliva instead, but no way was he downright going to _drool_ at this sight. Keith certainly would never let him live that down, if the smaller male was even remotely aware of anything but the hands touching him.

It was a bit of struggle but soon Keith’s jeans were on the floor and Lance was left to admire some very tight boxers that certainly didn’t cover naked, strong thighs being squeezed by Shiro’s capable hands.

“Damn, Keith…” Lance breathed.

As if to give him an answer, said male captured his lips hotly. His mouth was so distracting, Lance barely noticed when his belt had been unbuckled and his own pants were being pulled down to his knees, his boxers following shortly. He groaned when he felt a hand – definitely Keith’s, too small to be Shiro’s – wrap around his cock, stroking it and squeezing– well, fuck _when_ had Shiro opened the tube of lube?

Lance looked up through hazed eyes when he felt Keith lift himself off him slightly again, their lips disconnecting as Keith gasped. Oh that _sound_. The Cuban’s eyes dropped to see the source of Keith’s trembling body and groaned loudly when he realized Shiro had pulled Keith’s underwear down and was now fingering their youngest lover, preparing him slowly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Keith rasps. “S-Shiro… _Shiro_.”

“Keith, you’re killing me,” Lance groaned. Instinctively, he had grabbed Keith’s cheeks again to kiss him once more. Feeling Keith’s tongue against his when the smaller male was unable to keep himself from moaning against him was just too fucking amazing.

“L-Lance.”

It was good to hear him say his name, to hear him say _Shiro’s_ name. Not that Lance didn’t appreciate Shiro’s sounds during sex – because god he _did_ – but Keith was (much to his old rival’s embarrassment) the loudest of the three. He and Shiro may or may have tried to see just how loud they could make him at some occasions.

Good times.

Lance met Shiro’s eyes over Keith’s shoulder then as the oldest placed his chin there to plant a few pecks to Keith’s exposed neck. They shared a grin and Lance felt giddy _and_ aroused, which was just the best combination. “I’m gl-glad you guys are having a good time,” Keith joked, shuddering as Shiro must have found his sweet spot with his fingers. “Ha–ah, _shit_. Hgn…”

“Damn, babe. Shiro’s gotta be deep in you there.”

“ _Lance_ , hah–ah…”

“Keith…”

Lance leaned up but instead of going for Keith’s lips, this time he captured Shiro’s with a little adjusting of their position. They were thinner than Keith’s, but more forceful and Lance welcomed the contrast between them. If he could, he’d gladly be satisfied being able to switch between kissing them for hours. As Shiro prepared Keith, Lance welcomed such a pattern. One kiss for Shiro, then one for Keith, two for Shiro, two for Keith… He felt so lucky. Fuck.

While kissing Shiro again, Lance suddenly felt fingers at his own entrance, pushing in, coated in lube – okay, _what_ was Shiro doing behind Keith’s ass that he couldn’t see being so darn efficient? Lance pulled his mouth from Shiro’s in a gasp. It had been a while since he’d had fingers up there, considering how busy they’d all been lately.

However, it really was like riding a bike. They knew each other’s bodies by now like clockwork and soon Lance was moving down on Shiro’s digits that were stretching him attentively, breaths coming out in pleased moans as Keith kissed over his neck, biting teasingly, which had Lance biting him in return.

Keith’s body arched as Shiro must have once more brushed his prostate, and then Shiro was nuzzling at the back of Keith’s neck again, murmuring into his ear just loud enough that Lance heard him. “Get on Lance, beautiful. He’s waiting.”

Their smaller lover visibly _shuddered_.

Lance’s fingers itched up Keith’s hips some more, mindful of the sore area where he’d taken his tattoo. “Babe…” he breathed out, urging Keith to lower himself when Shiro had guided him into the right position. Then Keith let his body drop, gradually taking Lance in as more sounds in pleasure slipped from his lips.

“ _Shit_ …” Keith whimpered, cheeks flushed and body glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

“There you go,” Shiro coaxed.

His voice was doing things to Lance’s insides. If there was one weakness he and Keith shared regarding bedroom activities it was Shiro’s _voice_ , the way he talked to them when they got like this. Before all three of them met, Lance had never once considered he and Keith would ever want to relinquish control to anybody but each other, but with Shiro they’d both come to terms with the part of them that relished at being praised, at being handled by him.

For Keith it had become something he seemingly wanted all the time. Lance wasn’t sure if it was because Keith had always had trouble letting people take care of him until now so when they started getting intimate all three of them and he experienced this overwhelming trust, he had become rather addicted to it. Luckily it was something Lance and Shiro were both willing to provide him with, so it hadn’t been much of a problem man-handling Keith as much as he’d wanted.

Lance could see it in the smaller male’s eyes then as Shiro once more whispered hotly into his ear (“There you go; hold that position for a while… I need to get Lance ready too”). Keith was being _wrecked_ on top of him and he was loving every single moment of it.

“Kiss him.” Shiro’s eyes had met Lance’s again, and the Cuban was more than willing to oblige.

He cupped Keith’s cheeks and prompted him down to kiss him once more. It was careful, as if Keith was afraid of initiating too much desperation in it due to how he was trying his best not to _move_. Sure, he was giving some time to adjust around Lance’s dick, but waiting for Shiro to get Lance ready to was doubtlessly hard.

Even so, Keith was leading this kiss, because Lance was having trouble keeping up due to the moans spilling from his throat, each one needier than the other as Shiro’s fingers stretched him. His hands squeezed over Keith’s soft thighs again. Then suddenly he _jolted_ as Shiro hit the right spot, which in turn caused his cock to buck into Keith making them both moan. _Loudly_.

Fuck, he needed Shiro right now. Right, _right_ now.

“Shiro, fuck, _please_. C-can’t wait anymore!” Lance all but whined. He was already overwhelmed by Keith squeezing around his own arousal and the fact that Keith was just _not moving yet_ was making the wait of Shiro getting in him more difficult.

Thankfully, Shiro deemed him ready. “All right, good boys. Just hold on a bit longer.”

 _Good boys_.

Lance groaned again, perfectly synced with Keith’s own whimper of need.

He distracted himself by planting hot kisses over his smaller boyfriend’s neck, practically sobbing with both relief and desperation as he felt Shiro push into him. _Fuck. Fuck_. Although Lance didn’t deem himself any smaller than average in the cock department, he was _not_ giving Keith the same stretch as Shiro was providing him with.

He had to take deep breaths, grateful for Keith’s soothing kisses along his jaw and Shiro’s warm hands massaging his hips. Once Shiro was in, Lance let out a moan in satisfaction.

For a moment all of them stood still, Keith hunched over Lance, legs on either side of his torso, Shiro’s hands on the tanned male’s hips and broad chest pressed against Keith’s back. Lance loved this position, if only because he could just _look at them_. Look at Keith’s pink cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and Shiro’s strong jaw clenched in arousal, eyes dark and looming; always promising them they’d get whatever they wanted.

Fuck, Lance was so deep in love. So, so deep in love.

Keith heaved a shaky breath. “If you’re going to look at us like that I’m gonna lose it…”

Shiro hummed in agreement, chuckling darkly.

“M’just feeling really lucky, okay? Give me a break,” Lance said in a breathless laugh. His eyes met Keith’s. “C’mon, babe. Move.”

Keith obliged. The thrusts were a bit awkward in the beginning, but soon he found a nice rhythm, and it was just when he had, Shiro started moving too. It was downright overwhelming to the point where Lance seriously didn’t think he’d able to last more than a minute. It had been too darn long since he had Keith clasp around him and Shiro filling him, so he was already feeling overstimulated to the breaking point.

Pants filled the room, Keith’s hands were shaking around Lance’s head where he’d placed them to keep himself steady. Shiro must’ve noticed as the thrust into Lance because he grabbed them and pinned them behind Keith’s back while kissing him up his neck.

“Hah, S-Shiro… ah.. L-Lance fuck…!”

Damn, Keith’s sounds were _dangerous_. Lance moaned and thrust a bit harder up into Keith, which wasn’t difficult when Shiro was practically helping him. For each thrust Shiro served him, Keith got double with Lance’s added strength. The fact that Keith was quivering was an understatement. It turned even better when Shiro used the hand that wasn’t pinning Keith’s wrists behind his back to pump his leaking erection.

“Ahhh!”

Lance bit his lip, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Keith’s _moans_. Shiro’s cock in his ass. God, he could die here and be happy he swore to fucking god.

Currently, Keith was incoherent. His sounds were a mix of words and whimpers, moaning, even mewling. Lance was enthralled by his boyfriend’s overwhelmed face in pleasure and found the urge to keep thrusting into him _harder and harder_ ; he wanted to see Keith unravel between him and Shiro, desperate for more. At the same time, he was having such a hard time seeing it through because of his own overwhelming pleasure, curtsey of Keith’s glorious behind moving down on him, _while_ Shiro was only increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Shiro’s chin on Keith’s shoulder, looked at Lance and he fucking _smirked_ at him, because god Shiro had to know what he was doing to them right now and he was always holding it together, while he and Keith were reduced to shaking messes.

“Look at him Lance,” Shiro crooned softly through his own panting breath, somehow sounding so _dangerous_ and yet gentle at the same time, despite being worked up from their activities. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Hell yeah he was. Lance’s own hands were still on Keith’s body. “Yes, fucking yes, he is, agh!”

Lance’s breath hitched as Shiro found his spot, making his entire body lurch with pleasure. Again this caused the chain reaction of Keith getting Lance’s own cock deeper in, and god bless, he must have found Keith’s spot then too, because the moan that came from their youngest lover was the _loudest one yet_.

“More, Lance, fuck more more, Lance! Shiro fuck him harder! Touch me, please!” Keith’s words came gushing out of him as if they’d forced their way out and he just couldn’t hold them back anymore.

Lance was pretty sure it was because Keith was so very put together in practically eighty percent of the situations he’d seen him in, so seeing him break down like this – like puddle in their arms and hands – was just so _hot_. He watched as Shiro’s hand squeezed Keith’s erection even further, pumping his hand faster to go with the movement of his hips as he pushed himself into Lance.

Said tanned male tried his best to match the pace even if each time Shiro moved, he became overwhelmed by how _good it felt_.

“Lance, lean up, kiss me,” Shiro instructed, forehead sweaty and his own face flushed red from pleasure.

Lance did as told, Shiro meeting him halfway over Keith, pressing all of them closer together to the point where it was _almost_ uncomfortable. Shiro’s tongue graced his teeth, and Lance just moaned over and over into that mouth. It was a messy one and to not squeeze Keith too much in-between them Shiro couldn’t take full advantage of it, but it was good and once more Lance was reminded how in love he was with them.

And how in love they were with him.

That was the best part.

It made what they were doing ten times more arousing.

Keith was reaching his peek. Lance could tell by the way his noises had become incoherent once more, but almost slurred because his energy was reaching its climax. Shiro had sensed it too and as Lanced bucked up into Keith to draw out the final moans he loved, their biggest lover put his hands under Keith’s knees to lift him slightly, giving Lance even better access to fuck into him.

“Ahh, ahhh, S-Shiro.. L-Lance w-hah–wait–!” Keith cried out. “ _Shit_!”

“Come, babe, come,” Lance coaxed, jerking his hips up.

Keith pulsed around him and then he clenched, coming on his own stomach with his back arching sensually. Seeing Keith’s face made Lance speed up his movement; he felt desperation and just the _need_ to come. Keith was riding out his orgasm on top of him, continuously squeezing and releasing the pressure around his dick, which proved to be more effective than any hand job.

“Lance, come on.” This time Shiro was the one coaxing him to climax.

He dissolved into the pleasure, mind going blank for a moment as he stilled. It took him a moment to realize he was coming, that’s how intense it felt. A loud moan broke past his lips as he rocked down on Shiro the best he could with Keith’s added weight on top of him, desperate for the last feeling of having Shiro inside.

The release felt like a warm shower after a cold night out, pleasure going through him in pulsating waves. He briefly noted that Keith had collapsed on top of him, mouth against his neck as Shiro kept thrusting.

“A-ah… S-Shiro… h-hold on.”

Shiro stilled a bit, though it seemed it was almost painful for him to do so judging by the way he was biting his lip. “W-what?” he rasped.

Lance was grinning devilishly, surprised himself he had the energy after such an intense orgasm. Sluggishly he brushed Keith’s bangs out of the youngest male’s face. “Big guy, I think you should give Keith a go too… before you… release.”

Keith barely raised his head, and yet the look he served Shiro must’ve done the trick. Lance moaned at the release of Shiro moving out of him, and another moan followed when he felt Keith hug him close, moaning in his ear as Shiro entered him slowly, knowing he had to adjust slightly from going from Lance to Shiro.

Said Cuban was _almost_ grateful guys couldn’t get hard again this quick or he’d be sporting yet another boner as he felt every thrust Shiro served Keith on himself as well after a minute of careful adjustment.

“Hah..ah… S-Shiro…” Keith whimpered.

“Fuck, Keith, keep talking. You’re not hoarse yet, right, hermoso?” Lance murmured against Keith’s cheek, kissing it, squeezing his body closer to his.

“You’re both… perfect…” Shiro managed between pants. “Fuck.”

The muscles in Shiro’s arms were tense and bulging. Lance was back to appreciating the view, this time with his head still hazed from his climax and when Shiro came, he released a deep groan; he swore he could feel it himself, even if he was in Keith and not him as he did so.

Lance put a note in the back of his head that he wanted to set off a time where Shiro would switch between them more times in one session some other time. Because, damn, was that a turn on.

Shiro was panting as if he’d been running a mile at full speed as he pushed his bangs back with his robotic hand, strands of it having come loose from the bobby pin; he sent them both the proud grin that always filled Lance with the need to do whatever Shiro would ask of him. His eyes were tender, loving as he leaned down over them, placing a kiss on Lance’s forehead, then Keith’s, causing them both to grin back at him. “I don’t think you guys are aware what you do to me,” Shiro whispered.

“I think you proved it pretty well,” Keith said back quietly, his lips jutting out in a cute pout as he wriggled his ass with a grimace. “Guys, we didn’t think this through… I need to get cleaned up and there’s no shower here.”

“Actually, there’s a locker room in the back,” Shiro said, stroking his hand over Keith’s hair soothingly.

“Thank god.”

“Not yet, I wanna lay here for a bit…” Lance whined. He eyed Shiro. “Get in here. Cuddle pile. Now.”

“Cuddle pile,” Keith snorted, but didn’t make any effort to move off of Lance either, head under the taller male’s chin, Lance’s arm around his shoulders.

They were met with Shiro’s signature, good hearted chuckle and soon Lance felt Shiro’s hand reaching to rest on his stomach, Keith sandwiched in-between them. Lance took Shiro’s hand with the one that was actually free and not wrapped around Keith. He listened to them breathe, feeling his heart swell for each time Keith nuzzled into his skin or Shiro’s hand squeezing his.

“I love you guys,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Keith responded quietly.

“Me too.” Shiro kissed the top of their heads one at a time.

_______

Lance had – against whatever his hormones and heart told him – managed to rip himself away from Shiro’s arms to go get started on dinner. Keith would be back from classes in about twenty minutes so he really should’ve started a long time ago, but Shiro was a good kisser and they’d been comfortable snuggling on the couch after Lance’s own taxing day having classes. He started muttering Spanish curses as he struggled to find the _good_ knife to cut the lettuce.

They strongly needed to buy new equipment for their kitchen, he duly noted.

“Oi, guapo, can you lay the table? I’ll have this ready in a pinch.”

Shiro pulled himself from the sofa, stretching his ridiculously muscled arms (that were very visible in that T-shirt) up in the air, distracting Lance for just a smidge more, before he forced himself to go back to the half-hearted taco meal he was preparing.

He’d just finished up putting the cheese on the table when they heard Keith coming in, the signature sounds of him kicking off his shoes following, before he entered the kitchen area.

Keith, having been the first one to leave this morning while Lance and Shiro were still snoozing, had left them unaware of what he’d _wore_ all day. His jeans hung low on his hips, and the short tank-top he wore with his trademark red jacket helped revealing the portion of skin where his now one month old tattoo was more than visible. Shiro had momentarily stopped his actions in the middle of cutting tomatoes, and Lance stood frozen at the table, hands still on the bowl of cheese.

Keith removed the baseball cap Lance had gotten him for his birthday. Then the hair-tie that had kept his mop of rather long dark hair in check, wiping sweat from his forehead. He met their gaze and froze mid-action too. “What?” he asked.

“Do you need dinner right away, or can I…”

“ _Lance_.” Shiro sternly looked at the tanned sophomore.

“ _What_? He might as well have been wearing a crop top!”

Keith smirked, and teasingly let his thumb brush the tattoo. “I’ll let you kiss it later, if I get to kiss yours.”

Lance groaned gratefully as Shiro urged Keith to come join them in the kitchen, kissing their newly arrived boyfriend lovingly on the lips, while Lance threw his arms around both of them while gushing happy praises in Spanish.

On the table in front of the TV laid a letter to his mom, and next to it a polaroid picture of the three of them from last weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am severely unhappy with the amount and quality of Shklance fics in this fandom (especially people's portrayal of Lance), so I'll take it upon myself to contribute. 
> 
> Hopefully, people will enjoy!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> English is not my native language. Also un-betaed.
> 
> Dedicated to my own Shiro and Lance <3 ;) They know who they are.


End file.
